


【鼬佐】夏之远树林

by Hollybeauty



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 没灭族的原著向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 没灭族的原著向系列
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	【鼬佐】夏之远树林

按理说，他早就不用鼬来教导什么了。但他们还是保持着闲时一起去小树林修炼的习惯，有时候点到即止地切磋几招，有时候靠坐在树荫下，做些超乎兄弟关系的亲昵事。  
他们在这方面出乎预料的大胆，或者说，谨慎过了头。情之所至，想要亲吻、拥抱、做爱，都是水到渠成的事情。但他们极少在家里的床铺上做这些事。  
他们的关系是秘密的，有罪的，不道德的；需要藏在黑暗里。可以的话，一辈子不见天日反而是最好的结局。  
这样的关系，第一个要隐瞒的就是他们的父母。  
他们互通心意的那天夜晚，便急躁难耐地滚上了床。他们迫切地需要用更亲密的肉体交缠来让这一罪恶的同盟关系牢不可破。那是一个黑漆漆的、沉郁而憋闷的夏夜，和他们的关系、以及他们将要做的事情很搭。  
也许是一种大脑自有的保护手段，现在回想起来，对那一日的细节已经记忆得不甚清楚了，毕竟在甜蜜之外，更多的是恐惧感。恐惧于爱上亲兄弟的罪恶，恐惧于被发现后父母的反应，恐惧于有人因着这些恐惧而先一步抽身于这场罪恶交合。佐助只记得他们为了把一切响动压抑到最小而牢牢抱拥彼此，交缠在一起。  
被子拉到头顶，他们在密不透风的黑暗里交换黏湿的吻。  
一定出了很多汗，但肉体温度蒸腾出的汗液又让被窝里的黑暗更加窒息。  
他们全家都是极其优秀的忍者，警觉性自然不用过多论述。佐助在遥远的幼时记忆里，在半夜被梦魇过好几次，好似得到了太多爱护的孩子一定会在另一个别人救不了的地方受一些苦难才行。他在这家里就是这样一个地位特殊又奇怪的孩子，也可以说他和鼬的分工非常明确。优秀得咄咄逼人，厚承家族期望的长子是鼬，一样天资优越，却在兄长的光芒下无奈地变得暗淡几分，又独得全家人宠爱的幺子是佐助。  
虽然父亲不苟言笑又少有赞誉，母亲对两个孩子也是一视同仁地温柔亲切，但兄长给予的所有特殊爱护和独一无二，还是让他身上的宠爱几乎过载地多着。  
他被困于梦魇中不过片刻，现实里可能才刚发出了不过一声的仓皇叫喊，母亲和兄长就披着星辉在他门前碰了头。只是一声响动而已，全家人就为了他而在深夜中惊醒了，佐助后来听母亲说，父亲甚至是第一个醒来的，也是父亲让母亲“去看看佐助”。  
不过最后走进他的房间，将他从可怕的梦中救赎出来的，是他的兄长。母亲和兄长在他的房门口不过短暂交汇了片刻，便达成了共识：往后只要鼬在家里，夜中佐助需要照顾的时候都由他来探看；倘使鼬不在家里，则由母亲来安抚自己可怜的小儿子。  
他有一个这样的家，但他无可奈何地做了最辜负这个家的罪事：爱上了自己的哥哥。  
或许父母也在这场罪恶的爱意中负有责任，他们放纵着这对兄弟的亲密和友爱，由此滋生除了更多妄念似乎也不足为奇。  
蒙在被中的情交声响被压抑到几近无声，毕竟他们的父母非常警觉，一时不慎，这段见不得光的关系就会被硬生拉拽着丢到阳光下曝晒。没人能保证阳光能不把这朵恶德之花晒到枯萎破败，但他们又实在是、情难自禁。  
幸而那一夜始终是个秘密。  
往后他们便再也没在家里有任何越界的举动，至于平常的兄友弟恭和普通的肢体接触，都属于正常范围。反正他们本来就是一对关系好得有点过头的兄弟。  
实际上，那种事情他们做的并不多，毕竟鼬是精英中的精英，常被外派做一些难度极大的任务，等鼬在家了，佐助可能又正出着任务，要能在家里碰个面，还恰好同时有空，并不是件轻而易举的事情。  
佐助一方面很自傲于兄长的优秀，一方面又有着对自己弱小的不甘，更还有些每次鼬出S级任务时都会有的担忧。万幸的是鼬每次都活着回来了，而且身上的伤越来越少，最后控制在了固定的程度以内。  
他们尚且是兄弟时候，鼬就对这个弟弟挂心得过了头，现在又多了另一层关系，那种绞心就刑般的苦甜更成了他不断逼迫自己的动力。当然，佐助也是一样的，他们以同样的、可怕的速度在变得更强。父亲嘴上不说，但明眼人都能看得出他有多自豪于这两个儿子。  
宇智波不向木叶的另一个名门日向家，无有宗家和分家之区别。实力最强者是木叶警备部部长，也是宇智波的族长，赤裸裸的实力至上丛林法则。  
族长的儿子不一定会是下一任族长，但以鼬和佐助的实力，这一规定似乎又成了可以商榷的未完成法则。  
而他们仍未停止变得更强。  
恨让人成长，像心口破开了一个空空大洞，穿堂风吹得有多烈响，实力就有多强。  
爱让人软弱，像被一根绳子勒住了彼此，绳索有多牢固，绑缚的力道有多强大，实力也便等同地变强着。  
由此，修炼似乎成了一个很好的借口，他们可以光明正大地以修炼的名义外出、独处。  
只有这时候是能够无所顾忌，属于兄弟的、爱人的、甜蜜的、罪恶的、鼬和佐助的时间。

**

夏日蝉声嘈杂，午后尤是。这棵树是这一片林间最高壮的，蓊郁茂密的绿叶厚重地压盖下来，生成一片隐蔽的静处。  
佐助衣衫褪了一半，手臂搭在眼上，不知道是热出了汗，还是流下了眼泪，整张脸都烫呼呼地蒸着水汽似的。  
鼬今天尤其温柔。佐助一向觉得兄长的性子慢，做什么都条条有理、不紧不慢，连解个衣服都能足足把他吻得浑身打颤，他都被撩拨得快哭出来了，鼬才将将做完自己满意的前戏。佐助不是个爱哭的性子，在外人面前还很是桀骜不逊，难以亲近，偏偏在兄长面前，就算口不对心地端一些高傲的架子，也很快会缴械投降，他总怀疑鼬是生来克他的。  
也是生来爱他的。  
被插入的时候，佐助颤栗地搂紧了俯身在他身上的兄长。他的灵魂仿佛飘到天上去了，又仿佛为了这一刻的欢愉而能被生生困囚着死在这具肉体里。只要哥哥能像这样抱着他，他就可以无所畏惧。  
树桠垒着浓厚的繁叶沉沉地压盖下来，树荫下的罪恶情事光明磊落地放肆着，从远处只看到两双交叠的腿，下面的一条足趾紧扣着被推得不住耸动。他们做这种事情时都没有说话的习惯，一切都是沉闷而直接的。宇智波是这样一个家族：爱恨深切，非黑即白，如烈火般疯狂，又如扑焰的飞蛾般脆弱。而恰好，这对兄弟又是一样不够活泼的性格。因而一切都显得足够静，就算是做着这种肉体交叠、不断动作的情爱之事，也不会把太多心口之言说出来。只有偶尔溢出唇畔的一两声隐约呻吟，以及目光对视时带着水泪的专注缠绵，让心中的情感倾泻而出。  
于静稳中，显出无边的力量，煽情的欲望，犯罪的恐惧。  
一切结束之后，佐助浑身黏糊糊地蹭在兄长怀里，满面红霞，眼尾的飞红冶艳如红鲤的鱼尾巴。他双腿交叠着绞起来，腿根麻软得不像话，鼬射进他身体里的精液正在缓缓流出来。性爱的高潮余韵仍在，他整个人都在细密地打颤，目光虚无地盯着远处，还没回神似的。  
鼬抚摸他细嫩的脸蛋，从细弯弯的眉毛，到半阖的还沁着咸泪的眼，再是挺直又秀气的鼻，被亲吻滋润得鲜艳又红润的嘴唇。  
怎么会这样可爱？他纳闷地想，一点不觉得这是偏爱的妄言。佐助很受欢迎，鼬比谁都清楚，毕竟他们是容貌相像的兄弟，佐助在女生里的人气，鼬也分毫不差地体会过。  
他这个弟弟，也不知道是怎么养的，才能这样恰好地填补他心里的所有空隙，让他光是在闲暇时把弟弟拎出来，想一想、惦一惦、念一念，就能满心闲适，暖怀如温开水嗡嗡冒着水蒸气流淌过全身一样，令他放不下。  
他要真是个好兄长，或许该更坚决地把佐助推开。兄弟相亲，不管去哪里，都是罪大恶极的乱伦之罪。他确实犹豫过的，他想，佐助不懂，但他不能让他就这样什么都不懂下去。他推开他，用冷言冷语和故意的轻忽让他伤心，指望用这样的方式让他知难而退。但他从没有对佐助说过最严重的那句话，来作为压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
佐助并不恶心，爱上兄弟并不恶心。  
他的弟弟是所有天真的、单纯的、美丽的、柔软的、蜜糖一样的东西捏就的。  
或许他早就怀抱私心在等待牵拉弟弟的手同赴罪途的那一天了。不舍得他伤心，不舍得他难过，都是虚伪的矫饰之言。他作为一个忍者有多强大，作为一个人类心中有多少善良而悲悯的人性，对这唯一的弟弟，就有多自私妄我。  
只有这一样东西，我很想要，非常想要。错得离谱，十恶不赦，都不要紧。  
鼬将佐助更紧地抱在怀里，低头亲吻弟弟的发窝，空落的怀抱被温热躯体所填塞，鼬圆满到觉得即刻死去也无所畏惧。  
我最想要的东西……我的弟弟。  
“死后。”他突发奇想地、低低地自喃，“要下地狱受罪罚的话，我能连你那份一起受就好了。”  
佐助抬眼看他，软绒的头发随着这一动作刮到鼬脖颈上的肌肤。他的弟弟带着满身被遮藏在衣服下的性爱痕迹，用水汽湿润又漆幽透明的黑眼睛望他，蹙起眉毛。  
“不要。”他哑声说，“不许你自作主张。”他闭上眼，感受着鼬抚摸他时掌心的温度，安全感和依恋的情绪充斥全身，天这样热，蝉声这样吵闹，他们又刚做过这样缠绵的爱欲情事，他觉得自己整个人都要软烂成一滩泥巴似的化在鼬的怀抱里了，“我才不要成佛，有没有来世更无所谓。能和哥哥做一世兄弟，就很好。”他轻轻地说，“要是一个人活，没有哥哥……我会变成什么样？”  
他失神地喃喃：“会不会疯掉啊。”  
鼬听着他的话，轻缓地笑起来，长长的睫羽垂落下来，像停在眼上的黑蝴蝶缓然收拢了翅膀，佐助凝视他，抓着鼬的指尖，只拈着一点点，却抓得很紧。  
很紧。


End file.
